Shinobi
Background Tobias Boone was always a boy of above average intellect and below average physical ability. Because of this, he was prone to being bullied by people who were stronger than him. One day, while being mugged by a local gang, he closed his eyes and threw a punch that literally sent their leader through a building. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his muscles had expanded and his body was glowing blue. When he saw what happened to him, he decided to take out the rest of them. This caught the attention of local authorities, who started chasing him. He started running from them and noticed that he was running faster than a car. A short distance later, he realized that he had actually left the ground and started flying. When he got home, he noticed that his body had stopped glowing and all of his physical advancements had disappeared. The next day, he was contacted by the X-Men and offered a scholarship to the Xavier Institute. He initially declined because he thought that what happened to him the day before was just a dream, but the X-Men later went to his house to convince him to join them. He kept telling them he wasn't a mutant, though they insisted he was. To show Tobias that he was a mutant, Wolverine Threw a punch at him, which caused him to glow blue and become stronger again, and he threw Wolverine through the front door. This angered Wolverine, who tried to attack him again. Just before Wolverine's attack made contact, Tobias suddenly sensed what Wolverine was about to do. After throwing Wolverine for a second time, he then decided to join the X-Men, both to learn more about his powers and to avoid destroying his house with his powers. When he got to the institute, he was placed a class of all telekinetics, which confused him. He kept insisting that he had super strength and not telekinesis. Professor Xavier then asked him if he noticed how his body glowed blue when using his powers. He said that he did and always assumed that it had no purpose, but he later learned that the blue glow created when using his powers was actually a short-range telekinetic aura and his real power was a limited form of telekinesis that only worked to augment his physical abilities. Tobias soon decided to test himself in the Danger Room. About half way through the session, he realized that he always knew when he was in danger and avoided everything in his path. He initially assumed it was just a series of coincidences, but later found out that he also had a subconscious danger sense similar to Spider-Man's Spidey Sense. After months of training, he decided that he had learned all that the X-Men could teach him and decided to leave the X-Men and learn about his powers by himself. Powers Shinobi's main ability is tactile telekinesis. His telekinesis only works to augment his physical strength, speed, and fighting skill. Because of this, he can simulate having super strength, speed, and flight. He also had a subconscious danger sensing ability he called his "combat sense". He was also a skilled martial artist without his powers. Category:X-Men